Ways to Annoy
by LadyAnnabellaRose
Summary: Prim needs to make a list, but she doesn't know what to make a list about. When Johanna suggests she make a list of 25 Ways to Annoy her friends and family, Prim decides to try it...
1. Annoying Katniss

**Disclaimer: I do not own any publicly recognizable characters, settings, ect., those belong to their rightful owners. **

Primrose Everdeen sighed as she looked down at the assignment she had to complete. She just…didn't know what to make a list of. _How are lists even relevant to becoming a doctor? _She thought bitterly. She groaned and put her head in her hands.

"Katniss," Johanna Mason said, barging into the room, "Have you seen-," she stopped when she saw Prim.

"Hey, kid," Johanna strolled over to Prim, "What's wrong?"

Prim looked hotly down at the assignment. "I have to write a list, but I don't know what to do a list about! This is stupid."

Johanna laughed. "I'll help you, it can't be that hard." She scanned the assignment and got a wicked gleam in her eyes. "I know! You can make a list of twenty-five ways to annoy a person. That's what I did for this assignment when I was your age," she grinned proudly, "highest grade in the class."

"Okay," Prim said unsurely, "but I'm not good at annoying people."

"I'll help," Johanna said evenly. "Let's start with…" she looked around the room and grinned when she saw a picture of Prim's sister. "Katniss."

"Okay," Prim neatly wrote _25 Ways to Annoy Katniss Everdeen _on the top of her paper.

"One," Johanna said, "Put her in a 'revealing' dress." Prim wrote it down.

"Two, give her a stylist that thinks nudity is the latest word in fashion." Prim giggled at this one.

It only took Johanna and Prim ten minutes to make up the list. Prim read it over once she was finished.

**_25 Ways to Annoy Katniss Everdeen_**

_1. Put her in a 'revealing' dress._

_2. Give her a stylist that thinks nudity is the latest word in fashion._

_3. Give Glimmer the bow._

_4. Have her run towards a lake, but pull it away once she gets close._

_5. Kill her during the bloodbath at the Cornucopia. _

_6. Take away her leg hair._

_7. Tell her she looks 'almost like a human under all that hair'._

_8. Tease her about liking Peeta._

_9. Tease her about liking Gale._

_10. Scare away any prey she was about to shoot. _

_11. Push her out of a tree. _

_12. Tell her Cato is madly in love with her._

_13. Make her spend the day with Effie._

_14. Make her wear heels._

_15. Put her in a room with Haymitch for more than 10 minutes._

_16. Tell her she's as charming as a dead slug. _

_17. Give her a boob job. _

_18. Fill her room with roses, and once she starts freaking out, jump out and yell, "JUST KIDDING!"_

_20. Offer her a sugar cube. _

_21. Strip in front of her._

_22. Tell the entire world you're in love with her when she didn't know. _

_23. Call her 'Sweetheart' all the time._

_24. Laugh at her._

_AND _

_25. Tell her Gale and Peeta were tired of waiting for her and are happy together._

Johanna cackled and Prim giggled. "Perfect," she said. "Who should we do next?"

Johanna flopped down on the bed. "Peeta,"

* * *

**Up next is Peeta. For those of you who read my first attempt, thanks for your support and I hope this is the same or better than that one. **

**~Annabella **


	2. Annoying Peeta

**Disclaimer: I do not own any publicly recognizable characters, settings, ect., those belong to their rightful owners. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any publicly recognizable characters, settings, ect., those belong to their rightful owners. **

"Peeta," Johanna said. "This should be fun."

"Does Peeta get annoyed?" Prim asked thoughtfully.

"Yes," Johanna replied, "We will think of things that make Peeta annoyed."

"How will you know if he's annoyed by them?" Prim asked.

"We'll test them out some other time." Johanna said with an evil smile, "But not today."

"All right," Prim replied, putting the title on the top of the paper. "I know what the first one is. Call him a dumb blonde."

"How do you know that?" Johanna asked.

Prim blushed. "I heard Gale call him one. He got real defensive."

"Perfect," Johanna replied. "Write it down, kid."

Prim wrote it down. It took her and Johanna a little longer to compose Peeta's list, as Peeta was a lot milder than Katniss, but they did it in less than 20 minutes. Johanna thought of most of them. She grabbed the list one Prim finished writing it.

**_25 ways to annoy Peeta Mellark_**

_1. Accuse him of being a 'dumb blonde'._

_2. After he talks about how he watched Katniss walk home from school, say, "It almost sounds like you wanted to rape her."_

_3. Call him obsessive. _

_4. Tell him his baking is mediocre and Gale's hunting is much better._

_5. Tell him orange is a stupid color._

_6. Make him date Glimmer._

_7. Put him in a room with Gale. _

_8. Tell him Gale is a lot hotter than him._

_9. Tell him Cato is a lot hotter than him._

_10. Tell him Haymitch is a lot hotter than him. _

_11. Make farting sounds when he's trying to talk to Caesar Flickerman. _

_12. Inform him Katniss is desperately thirsty but he can't do a thing about it. _

_13. Follow him around singing 'I'm Peeta and I Know It.' (LMFAO parody)_

_14. Put him in a Mental Hospital, telling him Katniss died in the first Games and he had been imagining her. Once he's "cured" have her come back so he yells, "NO! YOU'RE NOT REAL!" _

_15. Ask him why he never talked to Katniss before the Games and call him a coward._

_16. Have his brothers follow him round singing 'Peeta's got a girlfriend! Peeta's got a girlfriend!'_

_17. Remind him constantly Katniss doesn't really love him._

_18. Beat him in wrestling._

_19. Tell him Katniss and Haymitch are drunk together._

_20. Have Haymitch volunteer for the 75th Games_

_21. Go up to him when he's with Katniss, slap him, and yell, "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?" _

_22. Call him Pumpernickel. Or Whole Grain. Or Rye. Or White. Or any other name of a bread then Peeta. _

_23. Refer to himself and Katniss as Peeniss. _

_24. Tell him they own him._

_AND…_

_25. Tell him Katniss and Gale are madly in love but he can have Buttercup._

"This is so much better than what I was going to do," Johanna said, "I was trying to hunt Katniss down, but she's probably hiding somewhere."

"Who now?" Prim asked eagerly. She really liked writing lists with Johanna.

"You choose," Johanna replied.

"Gale," Prim said with a smile.

**Our dear Gale is the next victim…poor him. If anyone has an idea...:)**

**~Annabella**


	3. Annoying Gale

**Disclaimer: I do not own any publicly recognizable characters, settings, ect., those belong to their rightful owners. **

"Gale…" Johanna said, trailing off. "He's the other guy who loves your sister, right? I don't see the attraction."

Prim giggled. "Well, Gale was Katniss' best friend, but he was in love with her, but the Games and Peeta…" she trailed off. Johanna snickered.

"Got any ideas, kid?"

"Well…" Prim smiled. "Trick him into a blind date with Glimmer."

Johanna smiled. "Convince him he's really in love with Mrs. Everdeen."

"Gross!" Prim squealed. "That's my _mom!"_

"Dye his hair pink while he sleeps." Johanna said, ignoring Prim's outburst.

"Convince him his name is Sparkles." Prim said.

"Tell him Gale is a girl's name." Johanna smirked. "Are you getting this, kid?"

Prim quickly started scribbling down the list. **_25 Ways to Annoy Gale Hawthorne _**

"Tell him Peeta is really in love with him, not Katniss; save Peeta from the arena, go up to him a when he's with Katniss and begin talking about the fun you had on the slag heap, tell everyone he's gay and in love with Cato," and Johanna just kept going, Prim injecting a comment in every now and again.

**_25 Ways to Annoy Gale Hawthorne _**

_1. Trick him into a blind date with Glimmer._

_2. Convince him he's really in love with Mrs. Everdeen._

_3. Dye his hair pink while he sleeps._

_4. Tell him his name is Sparkles._

_5. Tell him Gale is a girls' name._

_6. Tell him Peeta is really in love with him, not Katniss, but Caesar interrupted him before he could finish, so he just went along with it. _

_7. Save Peeta from the arena. _

_8. When he's with Katniss, walk up to him and start talking to him about all the fun you had on the slag heap yesterday, and say let's do it again. _

_9. Tell everyone he's gay and in love with Cato._

_10. Send his sister on a date. _

_11. Carve **PM+KE 4ever** on every tree in the forest. _

_12. Stomp loudly through the forest so all the game Gale is about to shoot runs away. _

_13. Tell him Haymitch is his real father. _

_14. Put him in a room with Peeta_

_15. Tell him he's really a girl._

_16. After he says anything, say, "And how does that make you feel?" _

_17. Lock him in a room with Johanna._

_18. Bug him about not telling Katniss he loved her._

_19. Let him shoot something and accuse him of stealing your game while carrying around a Nerf bow. _

_20. Talk loudly about the great Capitol. _

_21. Send him into the corner whenever he has an "outburst"._

_22. Tell him he's really Katniss and Peeta's son but he got trapped in the past. _

_23. Tell Katniss he's attracted to blondes and look pointedly at Peeta. _

_24. Tell him Katniss is a guy. _

_AND _

_25. Tell him Katniss is a lesbian. _

Prim laughed out loud. "This is fun. I'm rather fond of number eight."

Johanna laughed too. "Really, I like number twenty-three."

Prim heard a thump and looked up to see Buttercup had jumped through the window and was staring at Johanna. Buttercup hissed. Johanna hissed back.

"Katniss does that." Prim told Johanna. "Hisses back at Buttercup, I mean."

Johanna shrugged. "Me and Katniss are more alike than she cares to admit. I think if this hadn't happened Katniss would be just like me, no one left she loves," a pause, "except Peeta."

Prim frowned. "But that means…"

"Yeah, you, your mother, Gale, Hazelle, Rory, even Posy. Snow knows how to make accidents happen." Johanna said.

"Who should we do next?" Prim asked, changing the subject. She picked Buttercup up and stroked his fur.

"Haymitch," Johanna replied.

* * *

**Poor little Haymitch is our next victim! Again, any ideas that you have...**

**To anyone who sent in an idea, if it's not here I might want to use it for a different character or it doesn't fit in with the theme. (I really wish Gale could've read the epilouge to Mockingjay, but Prim and Johanna are writing this in 13, so...)**

**Shout out to...**

**xEtherealBeauty, ****kitkat1425, ****Katniss Everdeen District 12, ****Toadetterocks15, ****SeekerDraconis, ****Master Noble, ****Unicorndevil, ****Nico's-Girlfriend-Cassy, ****Fire bread and nightlock, ****HauntingViolet, ****MockingjayLuva, ****Unicorndreams, ****Derpina Skywalker, ****Zmusic2014, and ****Reynan**

**for putting me on story alert, favorites, or reviewing me! **

**I must give credit for numbers 4, 6, 22, and 24 to Zmusic2014. **

**And extra special shout out to Goddessofwolves1, she sent me a message that made me giggle and finish this chapter. It probably would've gone up on Tuesday otherwise. **

**Wow, that's a long authors note. Thank you for supporting my story and please hit the shiny review button. :)**

**~Annabella**


	4. Annoying Haymitch

"Can you do anything that _doesn't _annoy Haymitch?" Prim asked curiously. "I mean, he just seems so…annoyable. Is that a word?"

"No," Johanna replied.

"To which question?"

"Both. Now, just start writing things and you should be fine as long as they involve Effie, liquor, the Games, or his appearance."

"Thanks for _that." _Prim said sarcastically.

**_25 Ways to Annoy Haymitch Abernathy _**

_1. Dump his liquor down the drain and tell Ripper not to sell to him. (*Cough Peeta Cough*) _

_2. Take his knife while he's sleeping. _

_3. Put him in a room with Katniss._

_4. Make Effie follow him around all day criticizing his manners. _

_5. Switch all his alcohol with different kinds of juice. (Wine=Grape, Rum=Apple, Brandy=Orange, Vodka=Lemon, ect.)_

_6. Put him in a very tall room and hang bottles of liquor on the ceiling. Watch him bounce for it!_

_7. When he's really drunk, convince him to wear Effie's clothes. Take pictures. _

_8. Say he didn't try hard enough to keep the kids alive in the Games._

_9. Mention Maysilee._

_10. Shoot a cannon off at a random time to scare him. (Dark is best.)_

_11. Take him to an etiquette class, taught by Effie. _

_12. Let Effie choose his wardrobe._

_13. Make him clean his house._

_14. Hire someone else to clean his house. _

_15. Make him bathe._

_16. And brush his hair._

_17. And his teeth._

_18. And make him put on deodorant. _

_19. When he's passed out, paint his nails, put makeup on him, and put bows in his hair. _

_20. Shine bright lights and talk loudly when he has a hangover. _

_21. When he's drunk, convince him he and Effie are in love, and get a video of him confessing his undying love for her. Show it to him when he's sober. _

_22. Take him to an Alcoholics Anonymous meeting and tell him he's among his own people now._

_23. Call him Sweetheart._

_24. Have Chaff call him a drunk. _

_AND _

_25. Sober him up, cold turkey. _

"That was easy," Prim giggled. "And I did it all by myself."

"Yeah, Haymitch is easily annoyed." Johanna grinned. "I like you a lot better than your sister, kid,"

"My sister is…" Prim paused. "Short tempered and impatient. Kind of like Haymitch."

"Well, since we just did Haymitch, I believe it's time to do Effie Trinket." Johanna said.

Prim grinned. "May the odds be _ever _in her favor."

* * *

**Haymitch's was really easy to write...I even had to get rid of some. I love Haymitch!**

**Okay, so Lacey Bennet asked me how many characters I'm going to do. Answer: I don't know. Some I might do are Cato, Clove, Glimmer, Snow, Finnick, Annie, Rue, Thresh, Coin, Seneca Crane, Plutarch Heavensbee, Caesar Flickerman, Claudius Templesmith, and any requests you might have. I was going to do a few chapters where Johanna and Prim were doing some things on the list, maybe two things from each list, then the ones they were annoying found the lists…yeah. I don't know. Submit any characters you want to see done. **

**I got 9 reviews for the last chapter! :D Thanks to my reviewer people…**

**ElizabethMellark188, Goddessofwolves1, Volition, Zmusic2014, SeekerDraconis, Katniss Everdeen District 12, Lacey Bennet, Master Noble, and Derpina Skywalker. You guys rock! **

**I must tell you that…**

**-Derpina Skywalker thought of numbers 23 and 2. (Though I had also thought of number 23.)**

**-Katniss Everdeen District 12 thought of number 21. **

**-Zmusic2014 thought of numbers 1 and 19, with a little adjustment by me. Sorry! **

**-And I owe Master Noble $50 because numbers 1, 9, and 25 were in there. **

**On Annoying Gale, number 11 seemed popular. What's your favorite Haymitch one? Review! Tell me how to annoy Effie! **

**Thank you for putting up with my rambling. Peace and Unicorns.**

**~Annabella**


	5. Annoying Effie

**Disclaimer. I do not own The Hunger Games characters or settings.**

* * *

"Effie seems easily annoyed, at least from what I've heard from Katniss," Johanna said.

"I've met her a few times," Prim replied. "She yelled at Katniss for holding her fork wrong. Do you know what happened to her? You know, after the arena."

Johanna nodded. "She's being brought to Thirteen from Eight, where we've had her hidden. Anyways, I guess we have the first one. Hold your fork wrong or eat with your fingers."

"Two, tell Haymitch he gets free liquor if he hugs her." Prim said.

"Three, take her wig and hide it."

"Four, go up to her and say "Girl, pink is not yo' color! While rolling your head and snapping your fingers."

"Five, show her the video of Haymitch confessing his love for her." **(Number 21 previous chapter.)**

**_25 Ways to Annoy Effie Trinket_**

_1. Hold your fork wrong or eat with your fingers. _

_2. Tell Haymitch he gets free liquor if he hugs her. _

_3. Take her wig and hide it. _

_4. Go up to her and say, "Girl, pink is not yo' color!" while rolling your head and snapping your fingers._

_5. Show her the video of Haymitch confessing his love. _

_6. Let Haymitch choose her outfits. _

_7. Stab a mahogany table in front of her. _

_8. Put her in a room with Katniss and tell her she can't eat or come out until she teaches Katniss to walk in heels with a smile on her face. _

_9. At a party, go around telling everyone how gorgeous they look, but when you see her, make a face and walk away quickly._

_10. After she says anything, say in a mocking voice, "And may the odds be ever in your favor!" _

_11. Convince her to dye her skin pink, but when she does tell her pink is so last season. _

_12. Insult her fashion sense. _

_13. Take her Capitol clothes and dress her in 13's gray uniforms. _

_14. Whenever she and Haymitch are talking, say 'awwww' and take lots of pictures and babble about the wedding. _

_15. Call her and Haymitch 'Heffie'. _

_16. Put her in a room with Gale and tell her she can't eat or come out until he confesses his undying love and loyalty for the Capitol, President Snow, and the Hunger Games._

_17. Set her clock back three minutes when she's asleep. _

_18. Run into her room at night screaming that she's late but don't tell her what she's late for. _

_19. Send her a love note from Peeta-_

_When I said she came here with me, I wasn't talking about Katniss, I was talking about you, Effie. Let's run away together and become escorts for District 2. Who cares about Katniss! Meet me in my room tonight. Wear something pretty. Or nothing at all…I love you. Peeta._

_20. When she and Haymitch are together, whisper loudly, "Oh, I could cut the sexual tension with a knife!" _

_21. At random times during the night, barge into her room and yell, "Up, up, up, it's going to be a big, big, big day!" Then run away. _

_22. Ask her if she feels self-conscious about her height and that's why she wears heels. _

_23. If she asks how she looks, say, "If you don't look great, coals don't turn into pearls!" _

_24. Later, have someone explain to her that coals don't turn into pearls._

_AND _

_25. Dye Buttercup pink and tell her she is her father. _

"You just had to bring Buttercup into it!" Prim said, holding the cat close to her. Buttercup hissed at Johanna. Johanna hissed back.

"Sure, he could be Effie's father if we dyed him pink."

Prim rolled her eyes. "Buttercup is smarter than Effie! He knows coal doesn't turn into pearls."

Johanna raised her eyebrows. "He's a cat."

Prim ignored her. "Who should we do next?"

Johanna thought for a moment. "Finnick, he stole my cookie yesterday. I got it smuggled in for me, not him."

"Finnick it is."

* * *

**Hey! So, Finnick is next, ideas are good. Review and Johanna will smuggle you a cookie! ;)**

**Credit to…**

**-SeekerDraconis for number 13.**

**-Derpina Skywalker for numbers 7 and 10.**

**-Katniss Everdeen District 12 for numbers 8, 16, and 25. (Though you had lots more ideas.)**

**-Volition for numbers 1 and 2. **

**-I owe Master Noble $50 more. :(**

**Sorry if I didn't use an idea! Effie is just so easily annoyed…**

**Thanks to all my reviewers, favoriters, and story alerters. They mean a lot! **

**~Annabella**


	6. Annoying Finnick

**Disclaimer. I do not own The Hunger Games characters or settings.**

* * *

"Finnick is crazy now, right?" Prim asked. "I mean, he always ties his rope and stuff."

"You haven't seen him since Annie got back," Johanna replied, "It's like she sucked all the crazy out of him. Unfortunately, she absorbed it."

Prim giggled and immediately felt bad. It wasn't Annie's fault she was crazy, Prim thought she would be crazy too if what happened to Annie happened to her. Johanna seemed to catch onto Prim's thoughts.

"Don't feel bad, kid, even Annie knows she's crazy. Now, start writing. I have so many ideas." Prim smiled and began writing almost as fast as Johanna was talking.

**_25 Ways to Annoy Finnick Odair _**

_1. Get a picture of him and draw a moustache, beard, and unibrow on it, then hang it proudly on his wall. _

_2. Steal all the sugar cubes._

_3. Get Capitol ladies to follow him around EVERYWHERE. _

_4. Tease him about 'kissing' Peeta. (CPR) _

_5. Get a capital lady that Finnick slept with and have her wear a fake baby bump and say "Finnick Odair, look what you did to me!" Right in front of him and Annie. _

_6. When he's trying to look sexy, look at him funny and say, "Are you having a seizure or something?" _

_7. Send 50 million love letters... from Haymitch. _

_8. Force him to shave his head. _

_9. Tell him that Haymitch is way hotter than him._

_10. Tell him Annie is a lesbian and dating Katniss, but he can have Peeta or Gale, cause Katniss isn't available anymore. _

_11. Don't tell him your secrets. _

_12. Go on national TV and confess your undying love for Annie._

_13. Steal his Trident._

_14. Tell him that Beetee is much sexier than him. _

_15. Offer him a sugar cube and when he says yes, eat it in front of him and say, "Oops there's no more." _

_16. Tell him he's not nearly as sexy as he thinks he is. _

_17. Tell him his hair is like a penny._

_18. Tell him he's slept with so many Capitolites he's starting to look like one. _

_19. Call Annie 'Crazy Annie' right in front of him. _

_20. Break all the mirrors. _

_21. Trick Coin into trying to seduce him._

_22. Ask him if dolphins are really just gay sharks. _

_23. Bruise his ego. _

_24. Hum 'I'm Sexy and I Know It' whenever he walks by. _

_AND _

_25. Ask him if he knows Spongebob personally._

"Did you notice most of these have to do with his appearance?" Prim asked.

"Or sugar cubes." Johanna replied with a smirk. "Let's do Cato now."

* * *

**Sorry if it seems a little rushed (it was) but YAY! Finnick can now be annoyed! :D**

**I got like 22 reviews for the last chapter! Can you beat that? I think you can…;)**

**I shall give credit where credit is due! Sorry if I misspelled your penname or didn't give you credit. I didn't mean to. **

**-Lacey Bennet thought of numbers 1 and 2.**

**-Raynan for number 3. **

**-Jaide00 for number 4.**

**-Zmusic2014 for numbers 5 and 7.**

**-Derpina Skywalker for numbers 9 and 10. **

**-Seeker Dragonis for number 11.**

**-ajpinkgirl for numbers 12 and 13. **

**-Mockingjayluva for number 14. **

**-Orange-Sharpiez for number 15.**

**AND**

**-EXTRA SPECIAL shout out to Dragon of Love for number 25. When I read it, I was ROFL. I had to make it number 25. **

**Love you all. Just note there may not be another update for a couple of weeks as I'm going on vacation. Maybe if I get lots of reviews…*for those who didn't catch it, that was a hint***

**Any ideas on how to annoy our dear friend Cato? Hmmm…**

******~Annabella**


	7. Annoying Cato

**Disclaimer. I do not own The Hunger Games characters or settings.**

* * *

"I always felt kinda bad for Cato," Prim said, "But I would've felt a lot worse if he hadn't been trying to kill Katniss and Peeta."

"I think it was the tracker jacker venom that made him that crazy. Before, he was just cold and heartless, but after…" Johanna trailed off.

"What was his last name?" Prim asked thoughtfully. "Kilometer or something, I think."

"Killerman," Johanna said absently, "he had a little sister and a mom back in Two, but I have no idea what became of them. The little sister was a year younger than Katniss."

"I'd like to meet her someday," Prim said, "I wonder what her name is."

"I think Cato mentioned her in his interview, we could watch that."

"I don't like watching the Games," Prim said, feeling embarrassed for some reason. "Knowing almost everyone on screen is dead."

"The dead ones are the lucky ones," Johanna mumbled. Prim had heard, but she pretended she didn't. She had a feeling she wouldn't understand anyways.

"I have the first one,"

"Well, don't leave me in suspense kid, tell me."

"Call him Catie,"

"Two, meow whenever he walks by,"

"Three, when he's trying to look intimidating, copy or mock him,"

**_25 Ways to Annoy Cato Killerman_**

_1. Call him Catie. _

_2. Meow when he walks by. _

_3. When he's trying to look intimidating, copy/mock him. _

_4. Ask if his mom loves cats._

_5. Ask if his sister is named Kitty._

_6. Ask if his mom was high on painkillers when she named him. _

_7. Get him a 'Team Glato' shirt._

_8. Tease him about being beat by a girl. (Katniss) _

_9. Go up to him and say, "So…are you Team Peeta or Team Gale?"_

_10. Whenever he and Clove walk by, hum the wedding song. _

_11. Kill Clove with a rock. _

_12. Secretly cover his clothes with catnip so whenever he goes anywhere cats follow him. _

_13. Call him a dumb blonde. _

_14, Convince him to let you feel his muscles then say, "Eh, Peeta's are bigger." _

_15. Replace all his swords with pixie stix. _

_16. Dye the tips of his hair hot pink. _

_17. Trick him into inhaling helium so that he sounds like a squirrel. _

_18. Blow up his food. _

_19. Ask if he's so mean because of 'Mommy Issues'. _

_20. Run up to him and yell, "MUTT!" at the top of your lungs and watch him freak out. _

_21. Go up to him and say, "Hey, didn't I see you at that Taylor Swift concert? You were the one in the pink shirt that said 'Cato and Taylor Forever' with the sign that said 'marry me, Taylor!' I saw on the news she has a restraining order against you." When he's with Clove/Glimmer/Marvel. _

_22. Whenever he walks into a room, point at him and snicker, but if he asks why, just giggle. _

_23. Decorate his spears with pictures of kittens and write in pink glitter 'This spear belongs to Cato.'_

_24. Dress up like Peeta and tell him you're in love with him and it's okay because Katniss and Clove are having an affair, too. _

_AND_

_25. Send him to an anger management class. _

"Too bad we can't try any of these on Cato," Prim said sadly.

Johanna smiled. "Well, maybe someone who's dead will find the list and try it."

Prim rolled her eyes but Johanna just smirked.

"Who shall we do next?" Prim asked.

"Since we just did Cato, next would be-,"

"Clove."

* * *

**OMG! I've gotten like 28 reviews since my Finnick chapter! You guys rock! And lots of people have me on author alert cause of that new thing at the bottom of the page with the HUGE review box. I don't think they do it on purpose, though. But they still have to see when I post a new story! :P**

**Anyways, I had most of this written up already so don't be offended if I didn't use your idea. I probably could've had like 50 ways to annoy Cato, and I love all the ideas! You guys really used the CAT in CATO, though. Anyways…**

**Numbers 2/5-Zmusic2014**

**Number 8-Derpina Skywalker/crazycandymimi (Same idea. Great minds think alike, right? ;)**

**I feel like someone else thought of number 20 but I can't figure out who, so…**

**Number 23-ElizebethMellark188**

**Half of Number 24-Mockingjayluva (Katniss/Clove thing) **

**Number 25-Goldenfeather6 and I had the same idea. **

**And I made two mistakes last chapter! I know what you're thinking, it turns out she's not a robot after all. (Maybe someday I'll get a beta…oh, well. If you want to put up with me as my beta shoot me a PM!) **

**-First, I owe Master Noble $50 for this chapter and the last one. Sorry, Master Noble. You're up to like $200 or $250 by now…I don't wanna count. **

**-Second, Zmusic2014 thought of Numbers 7 and 24 in the Finnick chapter, while Dragon of Love thought of number 5. I'm just the stupidest thing ever. So sorry to Zmusic2014 and Dragon of Love.**

**There. I'm done now. Anybody got any ideas for annoying out dear friend Clove? Why do I feel like some will include Cato? Hmmm…**

**~Annabella**

**PS. Do you want a sequel where Rue and Thresh (Maybe not Thresh, but someone who's not alive) are doing the lists for the dead people? Or is that a stupid idea? **

**Okay, now I'm really done. Just review and stuff. **


	8. Annoying Clove

**Disclaimer. I do not own The Hunger Games characters or settings.**

* * *

"Clove was the girl who never missed with a knife, right?" Johanna asked.

"Yup," Prim replied, "She was also real short. And she didn't like anyone."

Johanna laughed. "I remember! The blonde girl from One called her a midget and she freaked out."

"Okay, I guess number one is call her a midget." Prim replied.

**_25 Ways to Annoy Clove Thorne _**

_1. Call her a midget._

_2. Check your reflection in her knives. Refuse to give them back. _

_3. Take her knives and sternly say, "Clover, you are not allowed to play with these." _

_4. Get her a Glato t-shirt._

_5. Get her a Throve t-shirt and say, "Throve is the past tense for thrive, so you and Thresh are gonna thrive!" Like that makes any sense. _

_6. Ask her if she abused her pet rock as a kid. _

_7. Watch her throw knives and say, "Katniss shoots straighter."_

_8. Bedazzle all her clothes and blame it on Glimmer._

_9. Tell her Glimmer and Cato are getting married cause he got her pregnant._

_10. Then tell her they're naming the kid after Thresh. _

_11. Draw faces on Thresh's rocks and make them propose to Clove._

_12. Make them hit her when she refuses. _

_13. Steal her knives and replace them with rubber duckies._

_14. Or rocks. _

_15. Or plastic ones._

_16. Or just paint them pink and add sparkles. _

_17. After numbers 13, 14, 15, or 16, ask her how deadly she feels now. _

_18. Ask her if she ships Clato._

_19. If she says no, say, "That's good cause he and Peeta are going out!"_

_20. For number 19, replace Peeta with Glimmer._

_21. Another option for 19, replace Peeta with Thresh. _

_22. Ask her if she ships Catoniss._

_23. Kill her with a rock._

_24. Tell her Cato didn't save her because he was still too depressed about Glimmer._

_AND_

_25. Send her to the same anger management class as Cato._

"Don't you just love the couple names the Capitol thinks of?" Johanna said sarcastically.

Prim grinned. "Throve is my favorite."

Johanna couldn't tell whether or not she was kidding. "Katniss and Peeta are Peenis. I think they have it worst."

Prim burst out laughing. "K-Katniss must hate that!"

Johanna smirked. "She doesn't know. Saving that bit of information for later."

Prim let out a short giggle. "Okay, so since we've done two Careers, it must be time for-,"

"Sparkles!"

"Glimmer."

"Close enough."

* * *

**I finished this just now so it's probably got a lot of mistakes. Oh, well. Deal with it. Did you or did you not want an update?**

**Credit time.**

**-Scarlett Lane thought of 4.**

**-Guest thought of number 6.**

**-crazycandymimi inspired number 8 and she and ajpinkgirl thought of number 9. **

**-Dragon of Love inspired numbers 11 and 12.**

**-Kateeta317 and Jazzhearts and SoClovely all had the same idea for 13 (steal her knives part).**

**-StarSky12 thought of 13 and 17. (All of 13.) **

**-clato4thewin thought of 14 and 24. **

**-Nico's-Girlfriend-Cassy thought up 15.**

**-Harmony and ajpinkgirl thought of number 16. (ajpinkgirl added the sparkles.)**

**-Zmusic2014 thought up 19. **

**-Master Noble thought of 23. {I owe another $50 :(. }**

**-Again, clato4thewin thought up 24. **

**There. I _think _that's it. Think. No guarantees. I do this by going back and forth from the reviews. But the good news is we got past 100! YAY! **

**Our 100th reviewer was Guest! And his/her exact words were…**

"how do you annoy cinna? i wannaknow"

**So, Guest, there will be a Cinna chapter in the near future. Probably after Thresh, Rue, and maybe Marvel. **

**So the Rue and Thresh doing the lists in heaven is a go. Johanna and Prim will do them in 13, and I was thinking maybe Caesar could do them in the Capitol. Maybe. I don't know yet. **

**Okay, anyone wanna annoy Glimmer? C'mon, you know you want to write in that big white box…**

**~Annabella**


	9. Annoying Glimmer

**Disclaimer. I do not own The Hunger Games characters or settings.**

* * *

"I think Glimmer had one of the worst deaths in Katniss' Games." Prim said, "But Thresh's was pretty bad too."

"Well, Thresh did die at the hands of Cato." Johanna replied. "And compared to some people, he was lucky. Bet you've never seen the Eighteenth Games."

Prim shook her head and Johanna nodded.

"Don't see them."

"Okay, so Glimmer didn't like when Clove told her she sucked at archery."

"Or when Marvel called her a dumb blonde and started telling dumb blonde jokes."

**_25 Ways to Annoy Glimmer Milne _**

_1. Tell her she sucks at archery. _

_2. Call her a dumb blonde and start telling dumb blonde jokes. _

_3. Ask her who's a better kisser, Cato or Marvel. _

_4. Tell her that her stylist and prep team quit on her because she was too ugly._

_5. Then replace them with Haymich, Katniss, Peeta, and Gale_

_6. Ask if her hair is always that dull and flat. _

_7. When she's trying to be sexy, mock her._

_8. __Get Caesar to ask her at her interview, "So, anyone special at home? Oh - I didn't mean it like that - beauty is in the eye of the beholder ..." and trail off, embarrassed._

_9. Tell her Clove is hotter than her. _

_10. And deadlier. _

_11. Call her Sparkles._

_12. Or Glitter._

_13. Or Shine. _

_14. Or anything remotely similar to Glimmer and stupid sounding._

_15. Make her arena outfit three sizes too small. _

_16. Tell her she's looking a little pudgy and pinch her cheek. _

_17. Dye her hair an ugly shade of green while she sleeps._

_18. Or cut it off and give the scissors to Cato._

_19. When you're in the woods with her, point at a tree and yell, "TRACKER JACKERS!"_

_20. Tell her Cato didn't save her because he was annoyed with her and making out with Clove. _

_21. Walk up to her and ask if Effie and Haymitch are her parents. _

_22. When she says no, say, "Oh, you just look like a terrible mix of them…"_

_23. Ask if she knows Barbie personally. _

_24. Hide in a tree and when she walks by, dump insta-dry glue and glitter on her. _

_AND_

_25. Tell her Cato likes brunettes and look pointedly at Katniss and Clove. _

"You know, Glimmer is like the third one you've called a dumb blonde. Are you implying something?" Prim asked with a flick of her blonde braid.

Johanna smirked. "No, of course not. But it does annoy the blondes, doesn't it?"

Prim just huffed in annoyance, knowing Johanna was right. "Who should we do next?"

"Who was that little girl Katniss allied with? Rue? Should we do her or Thresh?"

"Rue," Prim said with a smile. At least Johanna couldn't use the dumb blonde thing on her.

**Sorry it took so long! Glimmer was hard because we don't know much about her. Sorry if the chapter kinda sucks. I just wasn't feeling the inspiration for this chapter.**

**We have us a hater! Unfortunately, they didn't use an account so I couldn't tell them what I thought of them. I mean, if you're gonna hate, at least be a man and use an account. And it was also funny because they reviewed the 8th chapter, so I know they read it all. If they didn't like the first chapter, why would they read all 8?**

**Credit time…**

**1 and 2…Starsky12**

**Also 2…jazzhearts, CandyFreak211, and SoClovely**

**3…UDFlyers **

**4, 5, and 6…Guest**

**7…Master Noble (Who just made another $50) and SoClovely**

**8, 9, and 10…Lacey Bennet**

**11, 12, 13, and 14…A lot of different people I don't feel like listing. Sorry! If you're really offended, I'll do it later.**

**15…clato4thewin**

**16…Guest**

**17…SoClovely**

**18…ajpinkgirl**

**19…District124ever**

**20…Scarlett Lane**

**23…crazycandymimi**

**24…Someone else thought of this but I can't figure out who. I'm sorry :(**

**That's it, I think. If you're an illegal 12-year-old on this site, I could really use your help on how to annoy Rue. I think I'll need a lot of help. HELP ME!**

**Just a side note, I might be posting a Glee story soon, based on the characters from the Glee Project. If you don't watch the Glee Project, you should. Better than Glee, at least I think. **

**~Annabella**


	10. Annoying Rue

**Disclaimer. I do not own The Hunger Games characters or settings.**

* * *

"Poor Rue," Prim said to Johanna. "Why do we have to annoy her? I cried when she died."

"You're the one that wanted to," Johanna pointed out. "Now, what annoys you?"

"Being called squirt or shrimp,"

**_25 Ways to Annoy Rue Gosling_**

_1. Call her Squirt._

_2. Or Shrimp._

_3. T__ell her that she's too little to be twelve._

_4. Tell her that her necklace is a crappy good luck charm._

_5. Tell her she's 'So CUTE!' and pinch her cheek._

_6. Tell her Katniss didn't save her because she was bailing on the whole 'allies' thing._

_7. Tell her everyone in District 11 bet on her death. _

_8. And that her parents won. _

_9. Never get her name right, call her True._

_10. Or Foo._

_11. Or Moo._

_12. Whenever anyone in the Games gets speared, say, "That person got Rue'd!" _

_13. Say she's tone deaf._

_14. And Haymitch can sing better than her, drunk._

_15. Take away her slingshot and say, "No, sweetie, you can't play with this. How about a nice doll?"_

_16. Cover your ears and yell "STOP!" when she starts singing._

_17. Stick her in a room with Marvel. _

_18. Complain to her about how everyone is hungry because District 11 doesn't work hard enough._

_19. Convince her that Prim is the most annoying girl ever. _

_20. Then introduce her to Prim._

_21. Ask her why she didn't duck when Marvel threw the spear._

_22. Tell her she and Marvel would be a great couple._

_23. And give her a 'Marue' shirt._

_24. Treat her like she's an eight year old. _

_AND_

_25. Give her a spear with a card that says, 'Love Marvel'. _

"Nineteen and twenty are mean," Prim pouted.

"No, they're funny. Now let's do the big guy from Eleven that so stupidly spared Katniss." Johanna replied.

"It wasn't stupid that he spared her," Prim was frowning.

"I wouldn't have,"

**Ah, Johanna. Don't you all just love her?**

**Thresh is next. What did you think of Rue's? Some people were mad about us annoying her…it's harmless. They might never be put into action.**

**A lot of people I don't want to list. Sorry...1 and 2**

**Peetniss4ever…1, 2, 6, and 7**

**Zmusic2014…9, 10, and 11**

**Nightlock Ink…12**

**Bluespades…13 and 14**

**SoClovely…15**

**Jazzhearts…17**

**Katniss Everdeen District 12…18, 19, and 20**

**Clato4thewin…21**

**Keeta-x-Tribias…24**

**Master Noble…22 and 25**

**Look at that! I barely had to do anything! **

**I'd like to thank everyone for all the support I've gotten for this fic. We're on the 10th chapter, and almost up to 200 reviews! I've seen the ones that have 200 for 40 chapters, and I'm happy I'm not one of them. Thank you all!**

**Ideas for Thresh?**

**~Annabella**


	11. Annoying Thresh

**Disclaimer. I do not own The Hunger Games characters or settings.**

* * *

"It was really clever, how he went about the Games," Johanna said thoughtfully, "In other years, Cato, Clove, Foxface, and Thresh probably could've won. Not Peeta, though."

"So then Katniss definitely would've won, either way?" Prim asked, looking proud of her sister.

"Not mine," Johanna replied, "Not Finnick's, not Beetee's, maybe not even Annie's."

"She can swim," Prim insisted. "Even when she was twelve. That's how old she was during the Seventieth Games."

"If you say so," Johanna replied doubtfully. "But she still wouldn't have won against me."

"Thresh?" Prim reminded Johanna.

"Oh yeah,"

**_25 Ways to Annoy Thresh Simmons _**

_1. Tease him about being beat by Cato._

_2. Ask him if he's named after a thresher shark. _

_3. Call him Thrash._

_4. Or Bash._

_5. Or Smash._

_6. Or anything along those lines. _

_7. Ask his IQ._

_8. Call him a redneck._

_9. Ask if he ships Thrue. _

_10. Or Thrato._

_11. Or Throve. _

_12. Draw smiley faces on all his rocks. _

_13. Remind him that Cato copied the whole 'Avenge your District partner' thing. _

_14. Call him Finch or Sparrow or Duck or any other bird than Thresh. _

_15. Tell him Clove didn't stab him because there was something in his teeth._

_16. Tell him Rue was betting on his death._

_17. Brag about killing Rue. _

_18. Throw his rocks off a cliff and be all, "Useless things,"_

_19. Ask him if he has a crush on Katniss._

_20. Or Cato._

_21. Whenever he says anything, tell him he talks too much. _

_22. Whenever he takes a step, yell, "FE, FI, FO, FUM," _

_23. Every time you talk to him, talk really slowly and after say, "Do…you…understand?"_

_24. Ask him if he has anger issues._

_AND _

_25. Then send him to the same anger management class as Cato and Clove. _

"So many anger issues," Prim said with a grin. "Do _you _have anger issues, Johanna?"

"You know it," Johanna replied.

"Who should we do next?"

"Foxface, AKA Roxamine,"

**Oh, Foxface is next… :)**

**Our 200th reviewer asked for Foxface. Alright, I think I have this figured out. We'll do Foxface, Cinna, Prezzy Snow, Prezzy Coin, and Annie. Not necessarily in that order. **

**Then Johanna and Prim will do some of the things on the lists, maybe two from each, and we'll do four things a chapter. (Meaning Peeta and Katniss will be doubled up, ect.) **

**Credit time! *Sarcastically* Yay.**

**-Mockingjay888…1, 2, 23**

**-Master Noble…3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9 (Another $50)**

**-2CrzY4U…22**

**-SoClovely…12, 13, 14**

**-Clato4thewin…15 and 16**

**-hgfan…17**

**-bluespades…18**

**-Peetniss4ever…24 and 25**

**There, happy now?**

**200 reviews! Yay! Thank you guys! **

**Foxface annoyance? We're gonna make her real name Roxamine Benton. ****Just in case you care. I've been making up last names for all the tributes. **

**~Annabella**


	12. Annoying Foxface aka Roxamine

**Disclaimer. I do not own The Hunger Games characters or settings.**

* * *

"Does Katniss know her real name?" Johanna wondered. "I mean, I don't think I've ever heard her say it."

"I think the only names that really stuck with her were Cato, Clove, Thresh, Rue, and Glimmer, she learned Marvel's name on the Tour and that one stuck, too. I don't think she knows Roxamine's." Prim replied thoughtfully.

"I wonder if Peeta does," Johanna looked at the floor, "He did kill her, after all. That sort of thing makes you feel guilty, especially if you know who they were. Roxamine Benton, fifteen years old, from District Five. Two parents and a little brother, highest GPA in her school."

"How do you know all that?" Prim asked.

"Both my tributes were dead, and I watched TV to pass the time. I watched the eight hour show, where they showed the interviews from the families. She was hour three, after Cato and Clove. The information kinda stuck."

"Oh," Prim said lamely. "I only caught Katniss' and part of Peeta's."

Johanna shrugged. "How could we annoy Roxamine?"

"Well, remember when she was following Katniss and Peeta and caught her nickname. She seemed annoyed then."

"And when her district partner called her Roxy in his interview." Johanna said. "I still think in a different year she could've won. Been one of those forgotten Victors after a year or two."

**_25 Ways to Annoy Roxamine Benton_**

_1. Call her Foxface._

_2. Call her Roxy._

_3. Or Foxy Roxy. _

_4. Accuse her of 'stalking' Peeta._

_5. Then ask if she has a crush on him and ships Peetamine…or Roxapeet…or Peetaface…or Foxeeta…or Bentlark…or Melton…or Peetamineface…what is their couple name? _

_6. Replace all the blueberries with nightlock. _

_7. Then ask if she can tell the difference. _

_8. Send her a basket of nightlock with a note from Peeta that says, "You can enjoy these without stealing! Have a nice death. –Peeta." _

_9. Remind her she was outfoxed by someone as dumb as Peeta. _

_10. Then look at her suspiciously and ask if she was just suicidal. _

_11. Call her Ginger._

_12. Or Wildfire. _

_13. Or Coppertop. _

_14. Then stare at her red hair and ask if she has a soul. _

_15. Then ask her if that is her natural hair color._

_16. Look back and forth between her and a picture of a fox and say, "Yeah, I see the resemblance." _

_17. Then call her Vixen or anything else related to a fox._

_18. Go up and introduce yourself, and when she says, "I'm Roxamine," look at a pile of rocks and say, "No, those rocks are mine. What's your name?"_

_19. Then act consistently more annoyed every time she says 'Roxamine' and finally just call her Foxface. _

_20. Attach a string to her bag at the feast, and then tug it when she tries to take the backpack. _

_21. When she's hopping around the pyramid, yell very loudly, "QUIT MAKING SO MUCH NOISE, FOXFACE! YOU'LL ATTRACT CATO!" _

_22. Then as she's dying, tell her it was either this or death-by-berry. _

_23. Randomly hop around mounds of dirt and see if she copies._

_24. Give her dark berries with red juice and insist they are not nightlock. _

_AND_

_25. Ask why, if she's so smart, she could tell the berries were poisonous. _

"We're giving people a lot of grief over their hair color," Prim pointed out.

Johanna grinned. "Only the blondes and redheads. Does that bug you, Blondie?"

Prim huffed and said nothing.

"Wanna hear a blonde joke? Okay, there were three girls, a blonde, a brunette, and a redhead, and their mothers. The brunette said, 'Mom, why is my name Rose?' and the mom said, 'Because when you were born, a rose pedal landed on your head.' The redhead said, 'Mom, why is my name Lily?' and the mom said, 'Because when you were born, a lily flower landed on your head.' The blonde said, 'My favorite kinda car is potato!' and the mom said, 'Shut up, Brick.'"

Much to her dismay, Prim could not hold back her giggles. "Okay, that was a good one."

"Thanks, Brick," Johanna said with a grin. "Who shall we annoy next?"

"Might as well finish the known tributes," Prim said, "Marvel."

**I know, I know, I said I wasn't going to do Marvel, but there were some requests. I figured I might as well. Annie is now a maybe. I change my mind a lot.**

**Don't worry, Part II: The Annoying is coming soon. Part III: Annoying to Death is after that, and Part IV: Revenge is Annoying is after that. Part IV will be everyone getting revenge on Prim, Johanna, Rue, and Thresh. So I will need Prim/Johanna lists eventually. Not soon though. **

**Credit. Yay. (I really hate doing this, but I know I have to.) **

**Shadow Ninja Catgirl…16**

**Starsky12/Master Noble…11/12/13**

**Peetniss4ever…inspired 4/5**

**SilverNight92…6**

**catoniss4ever/bluespades…8 **

**catoniss4ever…9**

**Jazzhearts…20**

**clato4thewin…15/18/21**

**SoClovely…23/24/25**

**That's it. Sorry if I missed you or something, and that the credit is so out of order. We really tackled her hair, intelligence, and name. My favorite was 8, there were so many Roxamine/Foxface x Peeta couple names. I think I might ship Roxapeet Bentlark. **

**Again, Marvel is next. I think after him will be Snow, then Coin, then Cinna, and maybe Annie. **

**This will be a hard chapter to beat (it's one of my favorites, though my favorite is probably Cato) Let's do it! So h****ow shall we annoy Marvel, my annoying little minions? :) **

**~Annabella**


	13. Annoying Marvel

**Disclaimer. I do not own The Hunger Games characters or settings.**

* * *

"I think Marvel was probably stupid," Johanna told Prim. "Did you see him hanging all over Cato like a little puppy dog? No wonder Cato sent him out on a suicide mission."

"What do you mean?" Prim asked. She didn't see the Careers set up the trap, just Rue's death. And she was too sad to try and figure out what had happened before. And that had been Katniss' first kill, if you didn't count Glimmer and the girl from 4.

"Cato told Clove he was sure he had Thresh in that net. He wanted Marvel out of the way, but he didn't want to do it himself. So I guess he figured he'd either let Marvel take Thresh out before killing him or let Thresh kill Marvel and be done with it. Imagine his surprise when Rue's face appeared in the sky instead of Thresh's."

"Katniss was shown when they showed Rue's face, and then they showed Thresh and he looked almost sad. I think he liked her."

"Probably,"

**_25 Ways to Annoy Marvel Avenger_**

_1. Ask him if he thought of those stupid Marvel TV shows. _

_2. Stare at him for a while and once he asks why, say, "I'm Marvel-ing at how square your head is. I mean, it's like a perfect square. Was that intentional?" _

_3. Declare getting killed by an arrow to the neck is 'Marvel'd'. _

_4. Then tell him getting Rue'd is more common, so therefore she's more famous. _

_5. Then spear him and yell, 'YOU'VE BEEN RUE'D, BIOTCH!" _

_6. Remind him that he was only in the final eight for less than a day. _

_7. And that Rue lasted longer than he did. _

_8. Then ask if he ships Marue, and he killed her so they could be like Romeo and Juliet._

_9. If he says no, ask if he ships Mato._

_10. Or Clarvel._

_11. Or Glarvel._

_12. Call him a jerk for killing Rue._

_13. Then tell him that Clove took credit for it and see how he reacts._

_14. Ask him if he rued the day he speared Rue and laugh like a lunatic. _

_15. Tell him his death was Mavel-ous._

_16. Tell him Rue was originally going to tell him the location of Katniss, but he killed her before she could. _

_17. When he's training, stand in front of the dummy he's aiming at._

_18. When he asks why, say it's because you didn't want to get hit._

_19. Throw a spear (badly) and turn around and say, "HA! I do it better than you!" _

_20. When he walks into a room, yell, "There he is! Aim your arrows!" _

_21. Give a bunch of five-year-olds pink paint and Marvel's spears. See what happens._

_22. Ask him if he has any siblings. If he says no, say, "No wonder, I mean, look at you."_

_23. Ask him if in addition to little girls, he also kills little puppies and kittens. _

_24. Ask him why his parents didn't know any real names. _

_AND_

_25. Ask him why he didn't get Katniss first. _

"Well, he was a blonde," Johanna said grimly. Prim hit her on the arm. Johanna laughed.

"Let us do Prezzy Snow," Johanna's gaze darkened and she smiled wickedly. "Just for fun."

**YAY! I FINALLY GOT THIS DONE! :D Aren't you proud of me? I am so good at annoying you, right? Right?**

**Credit time. Yay.**

**Pinkbookworm7…23**

**XOXOFutureFame…19**

**SilverNight92…24**

**CandyFreak211…20**

**HoneycloudRocks4ever…25**

**C…1**

**Katniss Everdeen District 12…inspired 3/4/5**

**finnickandannie4ever…8/9/10/11/13**

**Guest…14/15**

**unicorndreams123…22**

**bluespades…16/17/18**

**That does it, I think. I don't know, I'm so tired…I'm barely lucid. But I've been gone for like a month, so I figured I owed you guys this. I know, it's really crappy lol. Next up, Prezzy Snow. I think I might make Claudius Templesmith and Caesar Flickerman annoy him in the last chapter, like an outtake. **

**Feel free to be extra mean to Snow. Johanna will be ;)**

**Just to clear it up, no, Roxamine is just a name I made up for Foxface. I don't think her real name is Finch, I think the fanbase kinda made that up. Oh, well.**

**Review and give ideas and stuff. Love you all!**

**~Annabella **


	14. Annoying Prezzy Snow

**Disclaimer. I do not own The Hunger Games characters or settings.**

* * *

"How many people do you hate?" Prim asked Johanna. "Like, really, really hate?"

"Eight," Johanna replied, "Seven are dead, and one deserves to be dead. The first one, Kelli Jones, fifteen, District Eight, was my first kill. The next five, Ryder Elite, District Four, Fergie Lilliaby, District Three, Yvette Willie, District Five, Timber Octavian, my District partner, and Ford Selby, District Eleven, I also killed. Holden Quill from District 2 was my final competitor. I wish he'd of killed me. The last person, the only live one, is President Snow. He killed my family, my friends, my boyfriend…let's annoy the crap out of him."

Prim smiled. "Will do,"

**_25 Ways to Annoy Prezzy Cornelius Snow_**

_1. Walk up to him, lean in and sniff him, then make a disgusted face, and walk away as fast as you can, muttering 'Effie smells better.' under your breath._

_2. Announce to all of Panem that you ship Soin. Or Cow. Or Almnelius. _

_3. Remark he smells like blood and tell him to go back to Twilight. Rosalie has some words to share with him about his little 'Victor Ring'. _

_4. Then ask him if he really wanted to be a pimp, but that failed, and that's why he prostitutes victors._

_5. Ask him why he got a lip job but left the rest of his face._

_6. Replace all his roses with buttercups and daisies. _

_7. Then when he's really mad, be all 'Didn't you want me to do that? I mean, roses are so bad romcom.'_

_8. Ask him if he ships Prow (Prim/Snow)_

_9. If he says no, ask him if he ships Snowhanna._

_10. Or Snowniss._

_11. Ask him why he likes buffaloes and My Little Ponies so much._

_12. Then ask him if he ships Catsnow. (Pronounced Cate-snow, Cato/Snow)_

_13. Call him Snowflake. Or Snowball. Or Snowcone. _

_14. Be all, 'You got burned by the girl on FIRE!' Then snap your fingers in a Z formation. _

_15. Ask if he's gay._

_16. When he says no, be all, 'That's weird, Finnick had this story…'_

_17. Ask about his secrets._

_18. Lock him in a room with Katniss/Johanna/Finnick. Unarmed. See what happens._

_19. Every time he walks into a room, throw a bucket of Snow on him and run away. _

_20. Ask if he and Coin are having an affair. _

_21. Put real snakes in his pants. Cause he's related to them, obviously._

_22. Call him the Ice Queen and tell him Rosalie is coming to reclaim her title. _

_23. Ask how old he is. Then guess outrageous numbers._

_24. Ask if he is Santa Clause._

_AND _

_25. When he says no, ask him if he's Santa Clause's evil twin._

"I think he looks like Santa's evil twin." Johanna said. "But Snowhanna? Really?"

"You made me put Prow on there," Prim replied, "Obviously I have to add Snowhanna."

Johanna rolled her eyes. "Obviously,"

"Since we did Santa Clause's evil twin, now let's do the Tooth Fairy's evil twin…Amy Dollar."

"It's Alma Coin. God you're bad with names."

"Whatever."

* * *

**I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry. I should be arrested for neglect, but I do have a life outside you guys :)**

**Credits:**

**SoClovely thought of #1**

**Guest for #3**

**Someone else who isn't me thought of 4…sorry I can't figure out who you are…:(**

**Eliptical thought up 5 **

**finnickandannie4ever dreamed up 15, 16, 17, and 18**

**Shadow Ninja Catgirl thought up 19**

**Master Noble thought of 22**

**A whole lot of people suggested 24**

**Still a guest thought of 25 **

**Most of the other ones were also suggested by multiple people. I could list all these people, but did you or did you not want a chapter.**

**I think we can make it to 300, so gimme ideas for Coin, because you know you hate her ;)**

**Thanks for all your love! *Heart***

**~Annabella**


	15. Annoying Coin

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunger Games.**

* * *

"I'm getting really good at writing lists," Prim said.

"Prove it," Johanna replied. "Write this one all on your own, without my deviousness and hate."

"I will," Prim said.

**_25 Ways to Annoy Alma _****_Dollar_****_ *Coin_**

_1. Call her Mrs. Clause and tell her Snow is Santa._

_2. Hand her over to Katniss' prep team._

_3. Call her Alma Dollar. _

_4. Or Alma Peco._

_5. Or Alma Euro._

_6. Or Alma Pound or Alma Franc or Alma Krono or Alma Rupee._

_7. When she's having a serious conversation, run up to her an announce her weekly shipment of goats blood and orphan tears is here. _

_8. Ask her if she hates Katniss, and if she says yes, remind her that there's a thin line between love and hate. Then grin suggestively. _

_9. Accuse her of wearing a wig and yank on her hair. _

_10. Ask her name, and pretend you thought she said I'm a coin. Continuously tell her she's not a coin, getting consistently more annoyed. _

_11. Call her Snow and say, "Oops, it slipped!"_

_12. Tease her about saving Peeta. Accuse her of having a crush on him. _

_13. Ask her if her siblings are named Quarter, Dime, Nickel, Dollar, or Penny._

_14. Dye her hair so that it looks like Effie's._

_15. Say you have x-ray vision and ask how she functions without a heart._

_16. Dump a bucket of coins on her. _

_17. Tell her she is like the human version of Buttercup. _

_18. Then try to get her to chase around a flashlight like he does. _

_19. Disobey her schedule. _

_20. Then, when she asks you why, tell her you thought it was more of a suggestion sort of thing. _

_21. Tell her that her hair is messed up. When she asks where, reach up and mess it up, yelling, "RIGHT HERE!" _

_22. Skip around her, throwing rose pedals, yelling that they're from her lover. All day. _

_23. Switch her wardrobe with Effie's._

_24. Accuse her of having a crush on Snow. _

_AND_

_25. Write __**COIN LUVS SNOW! **__on every surface in District 13. _

"Well done, Primrose," Johanna said with a nod.

"Thanks, Jo. So now we should annoy…well…that's pretty much everyone we know. Now what?"

"Now," Johanna grinned. "We put the plan into action."

* * *

**I'M BACK! :D**

**Sorry for the huge wait. But here I am. So now the making of the lists is over, and the fun part begins. **

**But first…credit. **

**#1 by Zmusic2014**

**#7, 8, and 9 by finnickandannie4ever**

**#10 and 11 by I Love Stars**

**#12 by SilverNight92**

**#13 by EmeraldPaw**

**#15 by MasterNoble (Haha another $50 for you…) **

**Most of the others were said by multiple people, but if I missed you…sorry. **

**So, now to decide how we would like to annoy Katniss and Peeta. Each will get annoyed 3 ways from their own lists. So refer back to Katniss' and Peeta's lists and tell me how you would like them to be annoyed. 3 each. VOTE!**

**Love you all!**

**~Annabella**


End file.
